1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with quick attach-detach linkages for various purposes, e.g., as carburetor linkages for use in race cars where it is often necessary to connect and disconnect carburetor linkage. More particularly, the invention pertains to such linkages which in preferred forms including mating connectors and couplers with a shiftable, spring-biased keeper which can be manually moved between respective positions for fast, easy attachment or detachment of the linkage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the course of automotive racing time trials and in some instances during actual races, it is necessary to detach the race car""s carburetor linkage to allow inspection of the carburetor and the related manifold. For example, race officials may inspect a car for the presence of a xe2x80x9cshaved manifoldxe2x80x9d or improperly sized restrictor plates. Conventional racing car carburetor linkages make use of so-called Heim ends which include swivel eyes. In order to disconnect such linkages, two small wrenches must be used. This involves a minimum of 3-5 minutes in time, which must be performed in the close confines of an engine compartment over a hot racing engine. Also, disassembly of a conventional linkage involves disassembly of small nuts, bolts and spacers, which can readily fall into the intake manifold and be difficult or even impossible to retrieve. Given that racing carburetors must be removed several times a day during trials and inspections, it will be appreciated that the attach-detach time and effort for carburetor linkages becomes a significant factor.
In other instances, throttle linkages are used to control the habits of race car drivers. For example, in a sticky clay or dirt track the full horsepower of the race car engine should be used. However, during the course of a race, the track may become xe2x80x9cdry slickxe2x80x9d, so that the car tires will not fully grip the track surface, resulting in tire spin. In these instance, it is known to attach a longer throttle linkage so that the carburetor cannot be operated fill open by the driver. This reduces horsepower delivered to the wheels and can actually reduce lap times. Here again, in the context of an ongoing race, time is of the essence and therefore a quick attach-detach carburetor linkage would be a decided advantage.
Apart from carburetor linkages, other types of rod-operated mechanisms may be improved through use of a linkage assembly having a quick attach design.
There is accordingly a need in the art for a quick-detach carburetor which can be used in the context of race cars and which resists inadvertent disconnection through vibration or the like, while at the same time permitting a mechanic to attach or detach the linkage in a matter of seconds. Similarly, quick attach-detach linkages for other purposes would also be advantageous.
The present invention overcomes the problems outlined above, and provides a greatly improved quick attach-detach linkages. In one preferred embodiment, carburetor linkages are provided in the form of an elongated rod which extends between the normal throttle linkage of the automobile and the carburetor, together with an attachment assembly coupling the forward end of the rod and the carburetor; the attachment assembly includes a throttle connector and a mating coupler, and a spring-biased keeper which attaches the throttle connector and coupler in a first position of the keeper. The keeper is manually movable against the bias of the spring to a different position allowing the throttle connector and coupler to be manually separated.
In preferred forms, one of the throttle connector and coupler comprises a ball, while the other of the connector and coupler comprises a socket adapted to receive the ball. Normally, the rod includes an attachment body at the end thereof which has a socket formed therein. The throttle connector on the other hand includes a ball screw presenting a ball adapted to be received within the socket. The keeper is preferably a shiftable, tubular sleeve mounted on the attachment body and having an elongated, generally U-shaped slot formed therein presenting a pair of differently sized ends. One end of the slot is configured to engage the ball when the latter is received within the socket to prevent separation of the ball and socket. The other, larger end of the slot is configured to allow manual separation of the ball and socket. The keeper sleeve is thus shiftable for selective movement so that the slot ends may be alternately positioned adjacent the socket.
Preferably, an identical attachment assembly is also secured to the rearward end of the rod to allow quick attach-detach connection between the rod and the automobile throttle linkage.